09 Listopada 2011
TVP 1 05:00 Moda na sukces - odc. 5521 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5521); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:25 TELEZAKUPY 05:40 TELEZAKUPY 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - Kawa czy herbata: 6.02, 6.08, 6.32, 6.36, 7.02, 7.07, 7.32, 7.41 Wiadomości: 6.00, 6.30, 7.00, 7.30 Pogoda: 6.05, 6.33, 7.03, 7.34; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:05 Pogoda poranna; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:10 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:20 TELEZAKUPY 08:45 Paco, Nouky i Lola - Taniec pszczół, odc. 18 (La danst des abeilles); serial animowany kraj prod.Luksemburg (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Lippy and Messy - DO-BE -DO; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Budzik - Lalki i samochody; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:35 I kudłate i łaciate - odc. 16; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Zdrowo z Jedynką - Cukier krzepi? Cukrzyca typu 2; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:35 Między mamami; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Pytając o Boga - odc. 16 "... do tego trzeba dorosnąć"; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2275; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:25 Magazyn Rolniczy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 ZUS dla ciebie; program poradnikowy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:55 Natura w Jedynce - Dole i niedole rodziny szympansów - odc. 1 (Chimp Family Fortunes); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:55 Plebania - odc. 1771; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:25 Klan - odc. 2159 - txt - str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:30 Sprawa dla reportera - txt - str.777; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:20 Moda na sukces - odc. 5522 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5522); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:45 EUROexpress; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:20 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:30 Plebania - odc. 1772; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Klan - odc. 2160 - txt - str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2276; teleturniej muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Wieczorynka - To Timmy! - Timmy robi hałas, odc. 15 (Timmy Goes Bang); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt - str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 19:55 Sport - txt - str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:05 Droga do Euro - Kronika; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 20:10 Pogoda - txt - str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:25 Pacyfik - odc. 9/10 (The Pacific - ep. 9) - txt - str. 777; serial kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 21:30 Rezydencja - odc. 25 - txt - str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:05 Rezydencja - odc. 26 - txt - str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:35 Na pierwszym planie; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 23:15 Pomysł na przemysł; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:40 Licencja na film - Weekend Ostermana (Osterman Weekend, The); film akcji kraj prod.USA (1983); reż.:Sam Peckinpah; wyk.:Rutger Hauer, John Hurt, Craig T. Nelson, Burt Lancaster, Dennis Hopper, Chris Sarandon; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:30 Kino nocnych marków - Pacyfik - odc. 9/10 (The Pacific - ep. 9); serial kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:35 Kino nocnych marków - Ktokolwiek widział... (Do You Know Me(Have You Seen Me)); thriller kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:00 Zagadkowa Jedynka; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:25 Rajskie klimaty - odc. 9; serial obyczajowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Egzamin z życia - odc. 95; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:50 TELEZAKUPY 07:30 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 298 Różne priorytety; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - Pytanie na śniadanie: 9.03, 9.06, 9.47, 10.19, 10.22 Panorama: 9:37 Pogoda: 9.01, 10.14; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:50 Obok nas; magazyn; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 Anna Dymna - spotkajmy się - Małgorzata i Mariusz Sakowscy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:55 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 20/67; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Sąsiedzi - odc. 61 (271) Kłopoty z językiem; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 648 - txt - str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:40 Szansa na Sukces - De Mono; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:45 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 863; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Panorama Kraj; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:05 Pogoda 16 05; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 16:15 Poziom 2.0 - odc. 37; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 17:20 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 21/67; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:35 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:50 Wiadomości z drugiej ręki - odc. 38; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:25 Polska bez fikcji - Decrescendo; film dokumentalny; reż.:Marta Minorowicz; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 649 - txt - str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 45 "Magda" - txt - str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:05 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 46 "Nie ma czasu do stracenia" - txt - str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Kino na maksa - Mumia: Grobowiec Cesarza Smoka (Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor); film akcji kraj prod.USA, Niemcy, Chiny (2008); reż.:Rob Cohen; wyk.:Brendan Fraser, Jet Li, Maria Bello, John Hannah, Michelle Yeoh; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:45 Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas - s. IX, odc. 22/24 (Crime Scene Investigation IX, ep. 922); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:40 Dr House - s. VII, odc. 142 (House M. D. , s. 7, ep. 10 "Carrot or Stick"); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:30 Miasto prywatne; film sensacyjny kraj prod.Polska (1994); reż.:Jacek Skalski; wyk.:Bogusław Linda, Dariusz Gnatowski, Maciej Kozłowski, Maria Gładkowska, Mirosław Baka, Mirosław Zbrojewicz; Dozwolone od lat 18 02:45 Pogranicze w ogniu - odc. 21; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:45 Polska bez fikcji - Decrescendo; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Olsztyn 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:13 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:53 Twoja@sprawa; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:03 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:17 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:42 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:10 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:39 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:42 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:48 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:10 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:18 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:21 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:50 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:19 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:20 Biznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:27 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 13:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:22 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:15 Biznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:57 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 17:00 Rolniczy raport 17:20 Informacje, flesz sport, pogoda 17:35 Opinie 17:45 Żyjmy zdrowo 18:00 Indeks 18:15 Winda regionu 18:30 Informacje, flesz sport, pogoda 19:00 Czas na reportaż 19:30 Czas dotacji, czas rozwoju 19:45 Bez barier 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:05 Telekurier; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:45 Informacje, pogoda 22:00 Opinie 22:16 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 22:24 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 22:30 Info Dziennik - Gość; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 22:45 Info Dziennik; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 23:30 INFO Dziennik - Raport Dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 23:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:50 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 00:12 Polskie ślady w Argentynie (Rastros Polacos); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Argentyna (2010); reż.:Lucas Trajtengartz; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:54 Telekurier; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:15 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:31 Info Dziennik - Gość; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:43 Info Dziennik; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 03:24 INFO Dziennik - Raport Dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 03:37 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 03:56 Tajemnice III RP - odc. 4 - Wałęsa idzie na wojnę; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:23 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:05 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 05:10 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:34 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 Polsat 05.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.15 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07.30 Przygody Animków (21) - serial animowany 08.00 Pinky i Mózg (37) - serial animowany 08.30 Miś Yogi (36, 37) - serial animowany 08.50 Rodzina zastępcza (23, 24) - serial komediowy 10.00 Daleko od noszy (47) - serial komediowy 10.30 Świat według Kiepskich (88) - serial komediowy 11.00 Malanowski i partnerzy (359) - serial fab.-dok. 11.30 Panoptikum Roberta Ripleya (5) - reality show 12.00 John Doe (3) - serial sensacyjny 13.00 Pamiętniki z wakacji (9) - serial paradokumentalny 14.00 Pierwsza miłość (1379) - serial obyczajowy 14.45 Trudne sprawy (109) - serial paradokumentalny 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16.30 Malanowski i partnerzy (360) - serial fab.-dok. 17.00 Dlaczego ja? (228) - serial fab.-dok. 18.00 Pierwsza miłość (1380) - serial obyczajowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Świat według Kiepskich (179, 375) - serial komediowy 20.35 Mały - komedia kryminalna, USA 2006 22.35 Kto pierwszy, ten lepszy - komedia, USA 2002 00.35 Dopóki śmierć nas nie rozłączy 3 (53) - serial komediowy 01.00 Zagadkowa noc - teleturniej 03.00 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy TVN 05.40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05.55 Mango - telezakupy 08.00 Prosto w serce (164) - serial obyczajowo-komediowy 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11.00 Na Wspólnej (1503) - serial obyczajowy 11.35 Magda M. (18) - serial obyczajowy 12.40 Dr House 2 (14) - serial obyczajowy 13.40 Sąd rodzinny - serial fab.-dok. 14.40 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 15.15 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 15.55 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 16.55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fab.-dok. 17.55 Prosto w serce (165) - serial obyczajowo-komediowy 18.25 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 19.00 Fakty 19.30 „Listy do M.” - relacja z premiery 19.35 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.45 „Listy do M.” - relacja z premiery 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.05 Na Wspólnej (1504) - serial obyczajowy 20.45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 21.30 Top Model. Zostań modelką 2 - reality show 22.30 Klucz do koszmaru - horror, USA 2005 00.40 Armwrestling: Puchar Świata Zawodowców 01.10 Taniec z gwiazdami 13 - program rozrywkowy 03.10 Arkana magii - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 04.30 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 05.25 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 4:35 To był dzień 5:25 To był dzień na świecie 5:50 Dennis rozrabiaka Odcinek: 40 6:20 Na południe Odcinek: 17 7:20 Gliniarz i prokurator Odcinek: 45 Sezon: 2 8:25 Dziewczyny z fortuną 9:05 TV market 9:25 Triumf miłości Odcinek: 99 10:25 Mój grzech Odcinek: 28 11:25 Kiedy się zakocham Odcinek: 45 12:25 Muzyczne listy 13:30 Dennis rozrabiaka Odcinek: 42 14:00 Dziewczyny z fortuną 15:00 Mój grzech Odcinek: 29 16:00 Gliniarz i prokurator Odcinek: 46 Sezon: 2 17:00 Digimon Odcinek: 20 17:30 Oggy i ferajna Odcinek: 51 18:00 Kiedy się zakocham Odcinek: 46 19:00 Triumf miłości Odcinek: 100 20:00 Blackjack 22:05 W pułapce ognia 0:10 Volvo Ocean Race 0:40 Blackjack 2:45 Gość Wydarzeń 2:55 To był dzień 3:45 To był dzień na świecie 4:10 Zakończenie programu TV Puls 6:00 Muzyczny budzik Odcinek: 1 7:00 Bajki animowane 8:00 Taki jest świat - pod lupą Odcinek: 38 9:00 To, co najważniejsze Odcinek: 39 9:30 Burza uczuć Odcinek: 821 10:30 Taki jest świat - pod lupą Odcinek: 31 11:30 Wydział śledczy RIS Odcinek: 5 12:30 Burza uczuć Odcinek: 822 13:30 Telemarket 14:00 Taki jest świat - pod lupą Odcinek: 39 15:00 Jerry Springer Show Odcinek: 97 Sezon: 18 16:00 Miłość i przeznaczenie Odcinek: 46 17:00 Wydział śledczy RIS Odcinek: 6 18:00 Pszczółka Maja 18:30 Zwariowane melodie 19:00 Timon i Pumba Odcinek: 48 19:30 Timon i Pumba Odcinek: 49 20:00 Bibliotekarz II: Tajemnice kopalni króla Salomona 22:00 Goło i wesoło Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 6 22:30 Goło i wesoło Odcinek: 4 23:00 Miami Medical Odcinek: 10 0:00 Wyścig z czasem Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 2 1:00 Dom Odcinek: 10 2:30 Zobacz to! 5:30 Telemarket TVN 7 4:35 W roli głównej 5:05 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1144 Sezon: 7 5:35 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1145 Sezon: 7 6:05 B jak brzydula Odcinek: 32 Sezon: 6 6:35 B jak brzydula Odcinek: 33 Sezon: 6 7:10 Kuchenne rewolucje Odcinek: 5 8:10 Ostry dyżur Odcinek: 12 Sezon: 11 9:10 Czerwony Orzeł Odcinek: 11 Sezon: 3 10:20 Punkt krytyczny Odcinek: 11 Sezon: 3 11:20 Mango - Telezakupy 12:55 Detektyw Monk Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 2 13:55 Kuchenne rewolucje Odcinek: 6 14:55 Czerwony Orzeł Odcinek: 12 Sezon: 3 16:05 Ostry dyżur Odcinek: 13 Sezon: 11 17:05 Przyjaciele Odcinek: 15 Sezon: 3 17:35 Przyjaciele Odcinek: 16 Sezon: 3 18:05 Detektyw Monk Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 2 19:05 Punkt krytyczny Odcinek: 12 Sezon: 3 20:00 Pokuta 22:30 Bez śladu Odcinek: 23 Sezon: 5 23:30 Wrotkowisko 1:40 Arkana magii 3:45 Zakończenie programu TVP Kultura 08:00 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 08:10 Szalom na Szerokiej 2007 - The Festival's All Stars Klezmer Orchestra; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Sopot '88 - Obywatel G. C.; recital; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:35 Czesław Niemen - Sopot '80; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 10:10 Biesy (Les Possedes); dramat kraj prod.Francja (1988); reż.:Andrzej Wajda; wyk.:Omar Sharif, Jerzy Radziwiłłowicz, Jean-Philippe Ecoffey, Isabelle Huppert; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:15 Dyrygenci - Twarzą do orkiestry - Witold Rowicki; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:15 Wszystko jest muzyką - Wczesny romantyzm; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 14:15 Pijany anioł (Drunken Angel); dramat kraj prod.Japonia (1948); reż.:Akira Kurosawa; wyk.:Takashi Shimura, Toshiro Mifune, Reisaburo Yamamoto, Michiyo Kogure; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Kino krótkich filmów - Raz, dwa, trzy; etiuda; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:15 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 16:30 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:15 Złota rybka; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2008); reż.:Tomasz Wolski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Zawód: reżyser - Agnieszka Holland; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Preludium op. 13 (2); film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:50 Miniatury muzyczne - Stanisław Soyka "Czas nas uczy pogody"; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, Na żywo 20:20 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 21:00 Jezioro łabędzie (Swan Lake); film baletowy kraj prod.Francja (1998); reż.:Alexandre Tarta; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:45 Sailor; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (2010); reż.:Norman Leto; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:50 Kino nocne - Zuzanna i chłopcy; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1961); reż.:Stanisław Możdżeński; wyk.:Adam Hanuszkiewicz, Ewa Krzyżewska, Tadeusz Pluciński, Andrzej Nowakowski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:15 Kino krótkich filmów - Safari; film animowany; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:30 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 03:35 Republika wspomnień. Koncert zespołu Republika (cz. 1); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:45 Pasmo kontemplacyjne - 8; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 08:00 Dziennik telewizyjny - 09.11.1984; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Sonda - Tabletka cz. 1; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Czas honoru - odc. 4 Przysięga - txt - str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:00 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Pierwsza Niepodległość; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Na pierwszych stronach gazet - Zamach!; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:00 Książka Historyczna Roku - Gala; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Spór o historię - Józef Piłsudski prawda i legenda; debata; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Gracze; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1995); reż.:Ryszard Bugajski; wyk.:Małgorzata Pieczyńska, Janusz Józefowicz, Marek Probosz, Antoni Ostrouch, Krzysztof Zaleski, Marian Opania, Bronisław Wrocławski, Mirosław Zbrojewicz, Lech Łotocki, Michał Pawlicki; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:40 Ataman; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 Ocalić od zapomnienia - Do diabła; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:45 Miejsca Przeklęte; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 15:10 Zaproszenie - Kociewskie powidła; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Dla niesłyszących - Flesz historii - odc. 50; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:45 Ex Libris - 64; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:00 Ambasador; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:30 Dialogi z przeszłością - Runął mur; magazyn historyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Londyński depozyt marszałka; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Czas honoru - odc. 5 Pieczęć Trzeciej Rzeszy - txt - str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Sonda - Tabletka cz. 2; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Dziennik telewizyjny - 09.11.1984; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Francuski Senat (Le Senat); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Pożegnanie z Marią; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1993); reż.:Filip Zylber; wyk.:Marek Bukowski, Agnieszka Wagner, Katarzyna Jamróz, Rafał Królikowski, Bożena Adamek, Danuta Szaflarska, Daria Trafankowska, Cezary Pazura, Jan Frycz; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Dla niesłyszących - Flesz historii - odc. 50; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:55 Był sobie mur; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:25 Królik po berlińsku; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:15 Lenin na dobranoc - Lenin i zdun; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:25 Dziennik telewizyjny - 09.11.1984; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:55 Zakończenie dnia TV Polonia 06:05 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 19 "Powitanie jesieni"; serial komediowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 Gra w miasta - teleturniej odc. 56; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 Szansa na Sukces - Wspomnienie - Andrzej Zaucha; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:55 Pierścień i Róża - Żegnaj słodkie życie odc. 3 - txt - str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - Pytanie na śniadanie: 9.03, 9.06, 9.47, 10.19, 10.22 Panorama: 9:37 Pogoda: 9.01, 10.14; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:55 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 469 - txt - str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:15 Plebania - odc. 1760; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Złotopolscy - odc. 298* Oszust matrymonialny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:20 U Pana Boga w ogródku - odc. 10/12; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 14:55 Kocham Cię, Polsko!; zabawa quizowa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:15 Ludzkie sprawy - odc. 8; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:40 Opole 2009 na bis /13/; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:25 Kultura, głupcze (9); magazyn kulturalno-społeczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Wilnoteka (Wilnoteka); magazyn kraj prod.Litwa (2011); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:15 Plebania - odc. 1760; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 19 "Powitanie jesieni" - txt - str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Pomysłowy wnuczek - Śnieżny pojazd odc. 1; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:10 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:25 Boisko bezdomnych - txt - str. 777; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (2008); reż.:Kasia Adamik; wyk.:Marcin Dorociński, Rafał Fudalej, Piotr Jagielski, Marek Kalita, Krzysztof Kiersznowski, Eryk Lubos, Maciej Nowak, Dmitrij Piersin, Jacek Poniedziałek, Dariusz Toczek; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:35 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 23:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 469 - txt - str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:50 Na pierwszym planie; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Plebania - odc. 1760; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Pomysłowy wnuczek - Śnieżny pojazd odc. 1; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 01:55 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:00 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:15 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 51 - Talent; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:05 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 03:45 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 469; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:20 Na pierwszym planie; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:50 Pomysł na przemysł; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:10 Lubię to! - odc. 7; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:40 Laskowik & Malicki; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12